Un baiser pour une vie
by greynono
Summary: couple:Tashiro Jack.Et si Tashiro refusait de tuer leur client? Comment Jack pourraitil accepter? Yaoi, lemon
1. Un baiser pour une vie

Thème : Liens

Couple : Roy Karstein Tashiro/ Jack Banvôme Nison

Fandom : Kizuna

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

**_Un baiser pour une vie _**

Jack essayait depuis maintenant une heure de se concentrer, sans succès.

On venait pourtant de lui confier une mission délicate : abattre un homme juste devant les locaux où il devait aller signer un contrat important, histoire d'effrayer ses associés. Il aurait juste quelque minutes pour exécuter la mission, sans compter les flics qui ne manqueraient pas de rappliquer ! Il avait donc du pain sur la planche pour tout organiser….

Mais cela, c'était sans compter Roy, qui lui menait une vie d'enfer depuis quelque jours !

Pour une broutille en plus !

Afin d'accomplir une mission importante, Jack avait dû faire équipe avec une prostituée, chez qui son futur client allait souvent. Cette petite dinde, qui avait apparemment beaucoup apprécié le tueur, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller raconter à Roy qui était venu leur rendre visite que « son ami faisait l'amour comme un dieu », juste pour le faire enrager ! Et cet idiot l'avait cru ! Furieux et incroyablement jaloux, il en voulait depuis mortellement à Jack, et sa colère allait jusqu'à leur lit dont il lui refusait l'accès depuis ! De plus, il lui faisait sans arrêt des remarques acerbes, des sous-entendus lourds et une gueule de cent pieds de long qui énervaient beaucoup son compagnon. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui expliquer mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre ! Cet âne déambulait maintenant dans l'appartement, ruminant sa colère, rongeant son frein, faisant semblant d'être occupé mais ne réalisant rien de concret.

Ce qui énervait beaucoup Jack ! Il aimait énormément Roy, mais ses crises de colère étaient un repoussoir à l'amour !

Un autre détail gênait beaucoup le tueur, léger mais bien présent. Sans vouloir y attacher une grande importance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil sur son compagnon, sur sa façon de bouger, sur sa démarcher, son corps…. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais cette chasteté imposée commençait à lui peser lourdement !

Il fut donc impossible pour Jack de se concentrer, si bien qu'il finit par exploser.

Prenant la veste de son compagnon qui pendait au porte manteau, il prit Roy par le bras et les jeta tous deux dans le couloir de l'immeuble avant de refermer violemment la porte.

- Y en a marre ! Va faire un tour, histoire de me foutre la paix !

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas l'occasion d'exercer sa rancune envers son compagnon :

- C'est ça, invite-la ta pute ! Connard !

Rageusement, il s'empara de sa veste qui traînait par terre.

- S'il y a une seule tâche, t'es mort, abruti !

N'attendant aucune réponse, il partit par l'ascenseur et se retrouva vite dehors, ruminant sa colère, fulminant sur place. Il n'en revenait pas que Jack ose le mettre à la porte ! Il lui ferait payer !

Il regarda sa montre : il était déjà 9h du soir. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un bar ouvert pour aller calmer sa fureur dans l'alcool !

Ignorant délibérément l'endroit où Jack et lui se rendaient souvent ensemble, il se dirigea dans un lieu que son compagnon détestait, un bar où tous les gars louches du coin avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Cela lui ferait du bien de côtoyer un peu la misère humaine ce soir, de toute façon, il n'était pas d'humeur à être un compagnon agréable.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte et se retrouva immédiatement plongé dans un fumée épaisse qui sentait le tabac, l'alcool et la transpiration. Un peu écoeuré, il trouva quand même le courage d'avancer jusqu'au bar où il s'appuya lourdement sur l'un des sièges et commanda immédiatement un whisky au barman qui le regardait bizarrement. Le verre disparut rapidement et fut suivi par beaucoup d'autres, formant une petite file indienne de verres vides sur le comptoir du bar.

Roy noyait sa colère mais aussi sa tristesse : pourquoi Jack ne réagissait pas ?

D'accord, au début, il avait bêtement cru cette prostituée, bien qu'il sache Jack incapable de le tromper. Mais ensuite, le sentiment de trahison avait fait place à autre chose, indéfinissable. Comme si au plus profond de lui, il cherchait à pousser Jack dans ses limites, le provoquer pour obtenir quelque chose, mais Roy était incapable de mettre un visage sur cette chose qu'il désirait tant ! Il s'était pris au jeu et le manque de réaction de son compagnon l'attristait.

Le temps passait plus lentement dans les bars et il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité, accoudé au comptoir, visant les verres de whisky un par un, quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit violemment, faisant place à une bande de jeunes voyous surexcités. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas là pour boire tranquillement quelques verres, mais plus pour s'amuser un peu.

Alors que certains allaient ennuyer un poivrot qui cuvait son vin dans un coin du bar, l'un d'eux remarqua Roy.

- Hé, les gars, mais on dirait notre cher Roy !

Il s'approcha du comptoir et s'y accouda juste à côté du jeune homme. Effectivement ils se connaissaient : Jack et Roy avaient accepté un contrat de leur part, mais comme ces crétins s'étaient avérés incapables de payer la somme due, les deux amis s'étaient fait un plaisir de leur rappeler qu'ils ne travaillaient pas gratuitement en leur filant la raclée de leur vie. Leur chef avait même fini la nuit à l'hôpital. Mais il en était ainsi : Jack et Roy détestaient ôter la vie d'une personne pour rien !

Or ce soir, ils semblaient décidés à se venger, d'autant plus que le plus fort, Jack, n'était pas là ! Quoiqu'il valait mieux se méfier de Roy, on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part !

Seulement, ce soir, le jeune homme avait un peu trop bu, et le voyou qui était à côté de lui s'en aperçu en comptant les verres alignés sur le comptoir.

- Alors, on noie son chagrin ? Tu as perdu ta petite copine ?

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, visiblement ravis de cette aubaine, même si Roy leur envoya un regard noir, bien qu'embué par l'alcool.

- Allez vous faire foutre !

- Surtout que sa petite amie, c'est Jack ! lança l'un d'eux, très excité.

Leur chef émergea du groupe et vint prendre la place de son collègue au bar. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le comptoir et regarda le jeune homme en ricanant.

- Alors, la tapette est triste ?

Furieux, Roy se leva de son siège et voulut retourner un direct du droit à son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier esquiva le coup maladroit et emporté par son élan, déséquilibré à cause de l'alcool, le jeune homme atterri par terre, s'étalant de tout son long dans l'amusement général.

- Regardez comme il est saoul cet abruti !

- Alors, on tient plus sur ses jambes ?

- On fait moins le malin, hein !

Plusieurs bras se penchèrent sur lui et le relevèrent, le tenant solidement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Il eut beau se débattre, l'alcool freinait ses mouvements et sa vue commençait déjà à tanguer dangereusement. Le chef de la bande se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être tout prés de son visage.

- Vous vouliez être payés, et bien on va le faire ! On va te payer en nature, en coups de butoir ! Une tapette dans ton genre va adorer ça, tu vas voir !

Et ils l'entraînèrent dehors, menaçant le propriétaire du bar de ne rien dire aux flics, sans quoi leur punition serait terrible. Emportant Roy dans une petite ruelle sombre, histoire de ne pas être dérangés, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une ombre les suivait, tout à leur sombre excitation.

Roy se sentait de moins en moins bien, ballotté dans tous les sens. Son estomac menaçait de rejeter l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et sa tête le lançait de plus en plus fort. Il sentit qu'on le jetait par terre et qu'on essayait de lui arracher son pantalon, mais tout était si flou, si confus…. Il lutta contre les mains qui déboutonnait son pantalon et il entendit des rires y répondre.

Puis tout devint encore plus confus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on avait arrêté d'enlever son pantalon et que les mains baladeuses avaient disparu. Il entendit des bruits de lutte tous proches de lui, des cris de douleur puis des gémissements. Il essaya vainement de se relever, s'agrippant à un mur tout proche, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir autant bu. Une main se saisit alors de lui, l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il essaya de suivre mais le sol bougeait tellement sous lui, l'horizon tanguait beaucoup trop…

A bout de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter et se penchant, il vomit immédiatement.

- C'est ça, vomi, ça ne peut que te faire du bien !

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix mais au moins, celles des voyous avaient disparu de son horizon auditif !

Il se releva difficilement et tenta de fixer ses yeux sur la silhouette en face de lui, mais rien n'y fit. Soit il approchait le coma éthylique, soit il ne connaissait réellement pas cette personne. Il s'adossa à un mur et reprit son souffle. Après les vomissements, l'esprit commence à y voir un peu plus clair aussi commençait-il à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Le sol tanguait déjà moins.

L'homme s'approcha soudain de lui et tendit ses mains vers sa braguette, mais d'un geste moins maladroit, Roy le remit à sa place :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Pardon, excuse-moi, mais tu perds à moitié ton pantalon, je voulais juste le remettre.

Le remarquant enfin, Roy s'en chargea seul. Puis se pencha de nouveau pour vomir.

- Ben mon vieux, t'aurais pas dû tant boire, tu as eu chaud avec ces types tu sais !

- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, non ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se relevait.

- Laisse tomber ! Tu n'étais pas en état ! Ça te dit d'aller dans un endroit tranquille pour se remettre de ces émotions ?

Roy le suivit sans discuter et ils allèrent se réfugier dans un bar tranquille, loin des quartiers mal famés. Là, le jeune homme se remit lentement, et se sentit mieux, surtout après avoir vomi encore deux fois an cours de route. Lorsqu'il s'assit dans un fauteuil qui était à la disposition des clients là où l'homme l'avait emmené, il se sentit enfin à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi, d'habitude je ne bois pas autant mais là…

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes ta vie ni que tu t'excuse ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs, ce n'est pas à moi de juger mais à toi !

- En tout cas, merci !

- Mais de rien, sourit l'inconnu.

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

- Appelle-moi Jim, ça ira.

C'est dans la bonne humeur et une franche complicité qu'ils discutèrent ce soir-là. Quelquefois, la discussion devenait houleuse puisque Roy n'avait pas encore totalement dessoulé, mais ce fut agréable dans l'ensemble.

- Merde, il est déjà 4h du mat, s'exclama le jeune homme en regardant sa montre.

- Oui, tu as raison, je dois y aller ! J'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui !

- Vous travaillez dans des bureaux ?

Jim sourit :

- Si on veut, oui.

Ils se relevèrent et se serrèrent la main.

- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer !

- Moi aussi.

Et attirant à lui Roy, il tenta de l'embrasser.

Roy lui mit une main sur la bouche pour faire obstacle.

- Désolé…

- Ah, tu es déjà pris, non ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit en guise de réponse.

Jack était mort d'inquiétude, il avait eu tort de mettre son amant à la porte. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Et si Roy ne revenait pas ?

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Dieu merci, il était rentré !

Il ne l'entendit pas venir dans la chambre, mais le plus important était qu'il soit là !

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le lit vide. Depuis que Roy lui avait infligé la punition de ne plus dormir avec lui, il passait ses nuits dans le canapé. Même si Jack trouvait cela stupide, il préférait ne rien dire afin de ne pas envenimer la situation.

Il sortit de la chambre et trouva bien son ange étendu sur le canapé. Il prit une couverture et lui posa sur lui.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que Roy se réveillait enfin, Jack lui apporta un café et s'assit sur la petite table du salon, en face du canapé.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour la mission de ce soir.

- Bien , je viendrais.

Le rôle de Roy n'était pas énorme mais essentiel : prévenir au moindre mouvement suspect ou voiture de flic à l'horizon, tandis que Jack se concentrait dans son viseur. Ils étaient en haut d'un immeuble et avait une vue dégagée sur la porte du bâtiment dans lequel la cible devait s'engager.

Vivement que tout cela soit fini, que je puisse discuter avec Jack, songea Roy. Il n'avait pas voulu parler avec lui avant, il était beaucoup trop concentré sur sa mission de ce soir pour entamer une discussion réfléchie.

- La cible arrive, le prévient Jack. Les flics ?

- Rien à l'horizon, répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

Jack s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop sur la présence des flics, pensa-t-il. Son attention se fixa sur la voiture qui s'approcha. Elle s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée dans un doux bruit de freins.

La cible en descendit et là…..

Le cœur de Roy s'arrêta : c'était le Jim de cette nuit !

Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie ! Celui qui allait mourir !

Sans réfléchir, parce qu'il était tout bonnement impensable qu'il meurt, Roy saisit Jack par le cou, l'éloignant de sa lunette, et l'embrassa violemment. Ce qui fit perdre tout moyen au tueur et qui laissa le temps à Jim de rentrer sans incident dans la bâtiment….

Ta vie vaut bien un baiser…. Merci Jim.

_Suite et réconciliation dans la prochaine fic !_


	2. Une nuit pour une vie

Thème : Débordement

Couple : Roy Karstein Tashiro/ Jack Banvôme Nison

Fandom : Kizuna

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

Ne me tuez pas, voilà un petit lemon en bonne et dûe forme ! Je le trouve pas terrible mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**_Une nuit pour une vie_**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés….

Et en plein boulot, au moment crucial, Roy l'embrassait ! Un baiser profond, un peu violent, très agréable après tant de nuits d'abstinences, mais au moment où il devait tuer sa cible !

Furieux, Jack repoussa son compagnon et rajusta rapidement son arme. Trop tard, l'homme était déjà hors de portée, à l'abri dans le bâtiment.

Un lourd silence s'établit…

Roy savait que Jack était énervé, mais il avait agi selon sa conscience, et c'était ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu voir cet homme tomber devant lui, touché en plein cœur par son amant. Il le respectait trop pour cela. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il défiait tous les principes de tueur à gages, mais il préférait l'ignorer. Par contre, ce qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, c'était la colère qui montait en Jack.

Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers lui, enleva lentement ses lunettes noires et lui hurla :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT ?

- Désolé Jack….

- ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ?

- Je ne veux tout simplement pas que cet homme meurt.

Jack soupira un grand coup, essayant désespérément de se raccrocher au peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Ne pas faire place à la colère….

Il continua sur un ton ironique :

- Tu savais combien ce contrat allait me rapporter !

Roy releva la tête qu'il avait maintenu baissée devant l'attitude de son compagnon et lui sourit.

- Je vais te dédommager !

Le tueur le regarda surpris.

- Et comment ? Tu trouves trouver tout cet argent où ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Faisons un échange, d'accord ?

- Oh sûrement pas !

- Pourtant je suis sûr que ce contrat-là va te plaire !

- Dis toujours.

- Tout cet argent que je te dois, je te le rembourse en nature, ok ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Mon corps contre la vie de cet homme.

Jack accusa le coup.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu acceptes de revenir….

- Mais je ne suis jamais parti, rit Roy.

Jack lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus :

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Oui, j'accepte. Je suis à toi pour la nuit entière.

Il voulait rajouter pour la vie entière mais se tut.

Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers Jack qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Un avant-goût auquel le tueur ne pu résister. Il se leva d'un bond, releva son compagnon et descendit immédiatement de l'immeuble sur lequel ils étaient perchés, entraînant son compagnon à sa suite, sans un mot. Son compagnon sourit, il jouait avec une flamme et cela avait éveillé un feu en Jack.

Toujours dans le silence, ils montèrent dans la voiture, Roy répondant au jeu de Jack, et filèrent jusqu'à leur appartement. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et c'est dans la pénombre qu'ils gravirent les escaliers, aucun n'ayant réellement envie d'allumer la lumière de la cage, de peur de briser leur bulle.

Puis ils entrèrent et Jack conduisit Roy jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le renversa. Le jeune homme rit.

- On dirait un jeune marié !

- On ne se paye pas toujours d'aussi beaux cadeaux !…. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

Sur ce, il le rejoignit sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser, doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment. La diète avait été trop dure, d'un côté comme de l'autre, et Roy répondit aussi fort aux baisers de son amant. Il voulut enlever sa chemise mais Jack le retint.

- Laisse-moi te déshabiller.

Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise, et la passa sur ses épaules. Le mouvement du tissu sur sa peau fit frissonner Roy. Jack se mit à laisser sa bouche parcourir ce torse si parfait, si beau de son amant, provocant de petits gémissements chez Roy. Il était très doux et en même semblait contenir une violence insoupçonnée, chacun de ses baiser provoquait un feu en Roy, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Sa langue le brûlait, ses lèvres le glaçaient. Lorsqu'il se mit à titiller ses tétons avec sa langue, Roy frémit et se raidit. C'était si bon.

Puis Jack quitta son torse, s'empara de ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche, posant sur chacun d'eux de petits baisers. Chaque baiser renvoya en Roy des coups d'électricité qui venaient vibrer au fond de lui-même.

Abandonnant enfin ses doigts, Jack commença à enlever le pantalon du jeune homme qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Le caleçon partit aussi vite et Roy aida Jack à enlever ses propres vêtements : ils se retrouvèrent nus, face à face dans le grand lit.

- Jack….

Le tueur lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Tais-toi, tu m'as fait assez souffrir comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer à te voir si loin de moi chaque nuit ! J'ai bien l'intention de te le faire payer !

Puis il s'allongea sur le lit, recouvrant d'un œil malicieux le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui sourit et se mit à son tour à l'embrasser sur tout le corps, jouant avec ses sensations comme un chat joue avec une pelote de laine. Tantôt il se montrait doux, le léchant gentiment, tantôt il jouait au mauvais garçon et s'acharnait méchamment sur ses tétons. Jack frissonnait, gémissait mais se laissait faire.

- Roy, prends-moi dans ta bouche ! souffla-t-il.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit le jeune homme.

Ses lèvres descendirent doucement, laissant sa peau en braise, jusqu'à son intimité, dressée et gonflée par le désir. Il l'effleura d'abord de petits baisers doucereux avant de la prendre totalement en bouche, commençant de lents va-et-vient qui comblèrent Jack. Ce dernier se rejeta la tête en arrière au moment où il connut l'extase. Il avait l'impression d'avoir aperçu les couleurs d'un arc-en ciel.

Reprenant son souffle, il mit ses doigts dans la bouche de Roy et recueillit sa propre semence, qu'il étala sur le torse de son amant.

- A mon tour maintenant.

D'un puissant coup de rein, il renversa Roy dans les draps et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu n'es qu'un garnement, tu as joué avec mes sentiments, et j'ai horreur de ça ! Car je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé ! Tu es mon ange mais tu me brises le cœur !

- Jack, je t'aime.

Sur ce, le tueur se pencha sur son amant et ils s'embrassèrent voluptueusement, s'avouant leur amour mutuel par geste après ces paroles.

Brisant soudain leur union, Jack retourna Roy sur le ventre et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Il le pénétra violemment, sans préliminaire, comme s'il cherchait à le marquer de son sceau, comme si son amour n'admettait aucune limite, aucune retenue. Jack en cria de douleur.

- Tu as mal ? Et bien considère cela comme ta punition. C'est à moi de te faire souffrir.

Il le pénétra plus profondément, plus violemment, pour mettre sa menace à exécution, ce qui amena des larmes au coin des yeux de Roy. Il cria de nouveau sa douleur, ce qui excita encore plus son partenaire. Il entama alors un va-et-vient qui provoqua une vague de douleur en Roy, en même temps que le plaisir montait, doucement, tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, repoussant la souffrance au loin, défiant toute logique, toute raison, dominant en maître le corps entier de Roy….

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, aussi haut que l'Himalaya, aussi haut que leurs rêves, aussi haut que leur amour…

Jack retomba sur le lit aux côtés de son amant. Il lui avait semblé toucher le ciel et cela l'avait ébloui. Roy se coucha sur son épaule et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Pardonne-moi.

Jack tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- J'e t'aime. Face à cela, aucun pardon ne fait le poids.

Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle quand Roy sentit un objet dur.

- jack, ne me dis pas que…

- Le contrat était pour toute la nuit que je sache, et deux semaines d'abstinence, ça vous détruit un homme…

Il renversa son corps sur lui et commença à l'embrasser.

- D'accord, mais alors doucement…

- Pourquoi, demanda Jack en relevant la tête. Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ?

Roy acquiesça, un peu honteux.

- Promis, je vais être aussi tendre qu'un agneau….

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, débordants de passion, redécouvrant leurs corps avec plaisir, renouant leurs liens, recréant ce qui ne pouvait pas être détruit mais ce qui pouvait se démultiplier à l'infini, ce qui ne pouvait se mesurer, ce qui ne pouvait disparaître, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient eux : leur amour….

Jim sortit heureux : le contrat était signé et ses associés parés pour l'avenir. Il lança un coup d'œil vers les toits, ressentant une impression étrange. L'image du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille lui revint en mémoire…

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible Roy…..


End file.
